


The Chaperone Rewritten

by LasciDarkBlueUniverse



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciDarkBlueUniverse/pseuds/LasciDarkBlueUniverse
Summary: How about an alternate ending to the SpongeBob episode, The Chaperone with a twist of things?
Relationships: Pearl Krabs & SpongeBob SquarePants, Pearl Krabs/SpongeBob SquarePants





	The Chaperone Rewritten

hi, well to be honest I was bored and watching the episodes of season 1 of SpongeBob, when I saw the episode of 'The Chaperone' I thought rewriting the last part was just something random that I thought and well here it is.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the scene takes place in the house of Mr. Krabs and Pearl after the prom, it is during the part SpongeBob and Pearl holding hands.

SpongeBob: Gee whiz, Pearl. I'm sorry tonight didn't go out like you planned.

Pearl: Oh, don't worry, SpongeBob, I knew it would be a total disaster all along.

*Spongebob gets nervous*

Pearl: But as long as disasters go, that was really fun.

*Spongebob relax*

Pearl: *kisses SpongeBob on his lips and ends quickly *

SpongeBob: *Shocked*

*opens up the door*

Mr. Krabs: A-ha! Keep away from me precious little flower!

*Pearl gasps*

Mr. Krabs: You almost stepped on it.

*rakes the flower in the ground*

Pearl: Oh, daddy! Well, good night, short, yellow and spongy.

SpongeBob: *still shocked and not moving*

Pearl: SpongeBob? *shrugs her shoulders and walks back inside*

Mr. Krabs: Good job, laddie. *winks at him and goes back inside*

SpongeBob: *recovering from the Shock* Ah, I should have brought the dummy.

*Bubble transitions*

in the living room at SpongeBob's house is the dummy sitting on the couch with a happy face.

the end.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
not the best but hey it was just a quick idea.


End file.
